Richard Chamberlain
Richard Chamberlain is an American actor. Biography Born George Richard Chamberlain in Beverly Hills, California, he co-founded the theatre company Company of Angels and appeared in a number of television series, including Riverboat and Dr. Kildare, in which he played the title character. This soon led to his appearing as a romantic leading man in such films as The Three Musketeers (as Aramis), The Man in the Iron Mask and in a rare villainous turn in Towering Inferno. Chamberlain would also appear in miniseries The Thorn Birds, Shōgun and King Solomon's Mines and guest-starred in Leverage and Nip/Tuck. In 2012 he appeared as Dr. Sloper in The Heiress. Singing Chamberlain sang the title song in Joy in the Morning as well as originating the role of Jeff Claypole in Breakfast at Tiffany's. He also appeared as Prince Edward in the film The Slipper and the Rose: The Story of Cinderella and played such roles as El Gallo in The Fantasticks, Professor Henry Higgins in My Fair Lady and King Arthur in Spamalot. Film Arthur Freed's Hollywood Melody (1962) *How About You? (duet) Joy in the Morning (1965) *Joy in the Morning (solo) The Slipper and the Rose: The Story of Cinderella (1976) *Why Can't I Be Two People? (solo) *What a Comforting Thing to Know (duet) *A Bride Finding Ball (duet) *Secret Kingdom (duet) *He Danced With Me/She Danced With Me (duet) *Secret Kingdom (reprise)(duet) Stage Breakfast at Tiffany's (1966)(originated the role) *Holly Golightly (solo) *Who Needs Her? (solo) *You've Never Kissed Her (Reprise)(solo) *Lulamae (contains solo lines) *Who Needs Her? (Reprise)(duet) *I'm Not the Girl (duet) *Better Together (solo) *Holly Golightly (Reprise)(solo) The Fantasticks (1972) *Try to Remember (contains solo lines) *It Depends On What You Pay (contains solo lines) *I Can See It (duet) *Round and Round (contains solo lines *Try to Remember (reprise)(solo) My Fair Lady (1993) *Why Can't the English? (solo) *I'm an Ordinary Man (solo) *The Rain in Spain (contains solo lines) *You Did It (contains solo lines) *A Hymn to Him (duet) *Without You (duet) *I've Grown Accustomed to Her Face (solo) The Sound of Music (1998) *The Sound of Music (reprise)(contains solo lines) *No Way to Stop It (contains solo lines) *Do-Re-Mi (reprise) *Edelweiss (solo) *So Long, Farewell (reprise) Scrooge (2005) *M.O.N.E.Y (solo) *I Hate People (contains solo lines) *It's Not my Fault! (solo) *Sing A Christmas Carol (Reprise)(contains solo lines) *Happiness (contains solo lines) *You...You (duet) *It's Not My Fault (Reprise)(solo) *I Like Life (contains solo lines) *The Milk of Human Kindness (contains solo lines) *Happiness (Reprise)(solo) *A Better Life (solo) *Thank You Very Much (contains solo lines) *I'll Begin Again (solo) *Finale (contains solo lines) *I'll Begin Again (Reprise)(contains solo lines) *Curtain Calls *Thank You Very Much" (Reprise) Spamalot (2008) *King Arthur's Song (duet) *Come With Me (contains solo lines) *All For One *Knights of the Round Table *Find Your Grail (contains solo lines) *Always Look on the Bright Side of Life (contains solo lines) *I'm All Alone (contains solo lines) *Twice In Every Show (duet) *Act II Finale (contains solo lines) *Bows Albums Joy in the Morning (1965) *Joy In The Morning (solo) *I Can Dream, Can't I? (solo) *Dear Heart (solo) *Georgia On My Mind (solo) *A Fellow Needs A Girl (solo) *Stella By Starlight (solo) *Try To Remember (solo) *April Love (solo) *Hush...Hush, Sweet Charlotte (solo) *You Always Hurt The One You Love (solo) *Rome Will Never Leave You (solo) Gallery chamberlainprowse.jpg| Arthur Freed's Hollywood Melody. joymorningalbum.jpg|'Joy in the Morning'. chamberlainmoore.jpg|'Jeff Claypole' and Holly Golightly in Breakfast at Tiffany's. dankschamberlain.jpg|'Luisa' and El Gallo in The Fantasticks. chamberlainprince.jpg|'Prince Edward' in The Slipper and the Rose: The Story of Cinderella. erricochamberlain.jpg|'Eliza Doolittle' and Professor Henry Higgins in My Fair Lady. tolinchamberlain.jpg|'Maria Rainer' and Captain Georg von Trapp in The Sound of Music. chamberlainscrooge.jpg|'Ebenezer Scrooge' in Scrooge. chamberlainarthur.jpg|'King Arthur' in Spamalot. Chamberlain, Richard